wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda
Miranda is a living human Cult of the Damned acolyte and has been a captive of the Ebon Blade for four years. On several occasions, her skills with deciphering cult missives and mind control magic have been used to locate and dispatch her fellow Scourge-worshippers. The Knights of the Ebon Blade were freely given the gift that Miranda toiled for and never received. Despite this, she has grown somewhat fond of her captors over the years.The Shadow Vault Discord She is currently being watched over by the Knights assigned to the Shadow Vault, although she herself is not kept there. Physical Description This scrawny woman hasn't seen a bath in at least several weeks, and she carries the stench to show for it. Several layers of clothing, a hood, gloves, and a scarf are used to hide as much of her pale skin as possible. Thick runed metal bracelets are clasped around each of her wrists, occasionally sliding into sight past her sleeves. Her ears don't appear to be pierced, but her ankles are, each fitted with a thick iron hoop that shifts with each step. Most of her greasy reddish-brown hair and grime-covered skin is hidden behind cloth, but her right eye peaks out from all the layers, the cornea having completely clouded over. Her left eye is missing completely as though gouged out or lost to infection. Rather than fill or cover the grisly socket in any way, she has left it in plain view. Its swollen eyelid conceals about half of it, glued half-shut by crusted discharge from the wound. Miranda's blinded gaze is more commonly cast down than up, and she's capable of standing up straighter than she does. It's a humble, timid, but practiced and polite posture associated with a well-trained servant or even a proper priestess. Personality Once a peon-level Cult of the Damned acolyte, Miranda is now a cooperating prisoner of the Ebon Blade. She is incapable of necromancy or any directly offensive magic, and unfortunately there are no more ziggurats to summon. Though she once adhered religiously to the Cult's teachings, her loyalty has been broken down after several years of captivity. These days, she'll sell anyone out for a pastry, some apple juice, or any other mortal comfort. An isolated worker ant of a once great colony, she clings to what is familiar - and that means even the Ebon Blade is a tolerable "employer." History Several of her brethren are maintained in a similar way to her, especially in the frozen wastes where living things are hard to come by. Fresh blood to fuel blood magic, and subjects for the "hunger" are commodities. Cultists, unwanted now by either faction make for fair cattle. What sets Miranda apart from the others in the eyes of her captors is that she's especially cooperative under the right circumstances. On two significant occasions to date, she has been a useful idiot in the Blade's pursuit of residual cult activity.Miranda's TRP Profile Quotes Trivia * Her hip is branded with the mark of a Forsaken executor's formal seal. Inscribed in Gutterspeak, it reads "By speech, stealth, or strength." External Links Miranda's Armory Page Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Knight of the Ebon Blade Category:The Shadow Vault Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest